


For you, My Love... Happy Birthday

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almyra (Fire Emblem), Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marshmallow the White Wyvern, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: his birthday has never been a priority for Dedue... but for Claude... well that's Claude's favorite day of the year.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	For you, My Love... Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Dedue's birthday! eeeeenjoy!

Dedue didn’t usually give his birthday much thought. His highness always told him happy birthday the morning of with a smile, but otherwise, unless he was asked, he never even thought to tell anyone when it was. Over time, more of his peers found out when it was and would bring him things to celebrate… but even still, to him it was just another day. Then the war started and everything happened, his birthday was the furthest thing from his mind. To a point where he almost forgot when it was… 

But Claude remembered.

That didn’t surprise Dedue much… if anyone was going to remember, it was his boyfriend. Even during the five years that Dedue was believed to be dead, Mercedes told him that Claude would write to her every year, asking her to ask the Goddess to pass along his message… Dedue nearly teared up when he was told. Even though there was a war raging and the alliance had been so divided, Claude never once forgot about him. That, combined with the heartfelt reunion at Gronder and his undying loyalty to his best friend, is what carried Dedue through the war. 

Now on his birthday, two years after the war, he found himself in Almyra, watching the sunrise on the palace roof with a king… and not the one his past self would have expected. 

“Aaaand there it is, Dedue.” Claude laughed, leaning back on his hands. “The sun peeking over the horizon on my favorite day of the year!”

Dedue blushed, never really getting used to Claude’s flirting. “Your favorite day?”

“Oh absolutely.” Claude said with a very matter-of-fact tone. “As far as I’m concerned, the 31st of the Verdant Rain Moon is the best day of the year! Because it is the only day of the year I can spoil you and you can’t complain!” He flashed Dedue a playful grin, laughing when the man groaned softly. “And today… I have one hell of a surprise. I’m just hoping you are as excited about it as I am.”

“Does it involve you trying to fly while intoxicated again?”

“Hey! Listen. That was  _ not _ my fault. I told Nadar to cut me off after two.” Claude huffed. “Besides, with the exception of you being mildly terrified when I fell off Marshmallow’s back into the lake, I didn’t hear you complaining about my intoxication… I did however hear other complaints because we left the window open.”

Dedue blushed at the memory, but couldn’t help the smirk that came to his face. “That is fair.”

“But no. This won’t involve… ok well. The first part, the important part, won’t involve any alcohol. I make no guarantee about what happens after that. You’ve seen how we are with our parties.” Claude glanced back out over the horizon. “Question is… When do you want your gift?”

“Whenever you see fit to give it to me.” 

“Dedue…”

“I have no preference. Though, admittedly, since you seem to be excited about it, you have me curious.”

“Oh I’m very excited. And more than a little nervous.” Claude held up a hand with an almost shy grin, showing Dedue how they were shaking and starting to sweat.

Dedue looked concerned. “Claude… are you alright?”

“Never better.”

“If this is causing you such distress, perhaps it is best to re-think-”

“No.” The answer came swiftly, a firm tone to his voice that indicated it wasn’t up for debate. “It’s fine.  _ I’m _ fine. Just let me know when you are ready for it, and we can go from there.”

Dedue looked down and then back out across the horizon, silence falling between them. What could have Claude so nervous and excited that his hands were shaking so? The question played on repeat in his head… but no answer came to him. “Claude.”

“Yeah?”

“I am ready now.”

“Now?” Claude asked, voice cracking ever so slightly. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Well. Ok. Now it is then…” Claude slowly got to his feet and whistled loudly. Moments later, Marshmallow came swooping in, landing beside them on the roof. “Alright girl… It’s time.” The large white wyvern gave a cheerful roar, stretching out her wings and giving them a flap. Claude just chuckled and scratched the side of her head before moving to climb onto her back. “Yeah… me too. You know where to go.” She sounded her acknowledgement and waited for Dedue to get on before taking off across the early morning sky.

The flight didn’t seem to be long, but the way Claude fidgeted and shifted the whole way, something the man didn’t do normally when flying, Dedue became even more curious… and when they touched down, on a little mountain plateau, Claude seemed to hesitate before dismounting. Dedue’s features knitted together in concern as he reached up to place a hand on Claude’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Claude jumped a little and looked back, but a smile quickly came to his face. “Sorry. I’ll be there in a sec just uh… go over there and take a look.”

Dedue glanced to where he had pointed, but didn’t move just yet. “Are you sure you are alright?” 

“I’m fine, Dedue… Promise.”

He nodded and slowly climbed off the wyvern’s back, walking over to the edge of the plateau. A small gasp passed his lips once there, mouth falling open. From here, he was looking out across Almyra, but from a different, and much higher, perspective than their morning time ritual from the roof of the palace, which he could see in the distance. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Dedue glanced back at Claude as he walked over to stand beside him. “Yes… More than you might expect when you hear of this place in Fodlan.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Claude laughed. “But… this is my home. It’s where I was born.. And probably where I’ll die. I am her king, and she is my pride and joy…. But I started to realize something… That something is missing.”

“And what is that?”

“Iiiiit’s less of a what and more of… a who.” Claude took his hand softly, entwining their fingers and giving a squeeze. “Dedue… After the war in Fodlan, you left Dimitri’s service to join me here… You’ve been at my side through thick and thin and even though you say I don't have to thank you… I feel like I do. So this year for your birthday, I really scoured my brain for something that could truly express my gratitude and how much you mean to me… until I realized that the things you really really deserved, you uh… you already had. So… since you already have my heart, my soul, and my undying love and support in everything you do...” Claude reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple gold band, knowing Dedue was definitely more for subtlety, and turned to face his boyfriend with a grin. “I figured my hand in marriage was the best I could do…”

“Claude…”

“I love you. More than anything… and so I give myself fully to you. Everything that I am… and everything I hope to one day be. Now and forever, until these bones return to the earth which sustains me.” Claude offered the ring out to Dedue, hands still visibly shaking despite how calm he acted. 

Dedue was speechless, more so than his usual quiet attitude made it seem, staring at the golden band before him with a looked of wonder and shock. “I…” A small blush warmed his face and he quickly cleared his throat. “You will have me? As uninteresting as I am?”

“Absolutely.” Claude answered without hesitation. “Though, I disagree about you being uninteresting.”

Dedue huffed out a small laugh. “I see… Then… yes. I accept your proposal.”

Claude let out the biggest sigh of relief and started to step closer, only to stop and slide the ring on Dedue’s hand. Then practically threw himself at his new fiance, arms wrapping around him tightly. A bright, cheerful laugh bubbled up from his chest and it took a minute or two before he came down off that high enough to speak. “Well, happy birthday, Dedue! Gods… that was nerve wracking.”

“You say that as if you thought I would actually say no.”

“There is always a possibility for things to not go as planned. And that thought was terrifying. But! The gods have shown me their favor…” Claude pulled back to look up at Dedue with a smile. “and I couldn’t be happier.” 

“Nor could I.” Dedue answered softly, smiling as he placed a kiss on Claude’s forehead. “Thank you, Claude…”

“Of course, my love… You deserve nothing less.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Its another proposal. Bite me! XD
> 
> come hand out with me on twitter @silverdriftxiii


End file.
